claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia
Etymology 膂力のソフィア''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 (Muscular Sophia).Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 162 ソフィア transliterates from the "Sophia," from Greek Σοφια (wisdom), implying intellectual qualities. Sophia has a B level mental baseline.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 The name of several saints and princesses. Sophia does not have a nickname in the France, Germany and Italy editions. Currently the No. 1 name for newborn females in the US.Behind the Name page on Sophia Appearance 'Physical' Medium wavy hair bob frames a sensual face. Slender, feminine figure, similar to most Claymore warriors, despite the ironic "Muscular" nickname. If only one word could be used to describe Sophia both physically and personality-wise, it would be "elegant." 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform. A bull horned-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Mid-calf chausses are typical of the era. Faulds skirt has a spatulate seat-plate.Claymore 4, Scene 21, p. 168 Sophia's uniform Personality Patrician manner conceals temper when provoked. But even her anger has an elegance about it. Somewhat more mature than Noel, though less so than Ilena. Fearless even in the face of the awakened Priscilla. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 *Yoma Power: B *Agile: C *Strength: A+ *Mental: B *Sensing: B *Leadership: B 'Class' Sophia is an offensive typeFragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 warrior, her ability being Slashing Blow.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 'Technique' Slashing Blow enables Destructive Force.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 'Organization assessment' The Organization assesses Sophia as the strongest warrior (Strength A+). Noel is her overall equal in combat results, but Sophia is made No. 3 for record-keeping purposes only. But this leads to endless conflict between the two. During the purge of Teresa, Sophia is killed by the awakened Priscilla.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 History Early life unknown. 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 68; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to purge Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 17, p. 69; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Marked for death' Two warriors—Sophia (No. 3) and Noel (No. 4)—meet in a Yoma nest, a town devoid of all human life.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 72–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel compares Sophia's strength-based technique to a gorilla's, while Sophia compare's Noel's agile-based technique to a monkey's. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Sophia versus Noel But No. 2, Ilena arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 81–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from an alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees the alley filled with Yoma body parts. Priscilla has Yoma Energy Control, enabling her to completely turn off her aura. Sophia never sensed her fighting in the alley.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 90–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 'Target' At another village, the purge team locates Teresa at the local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 116; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Ilena bursts into Teresa's room. Ilena keeps Teresa distracted with a sword-fight. Meanwhile, downstairs in the lobby, Sophia plunges her sword through the ceiling. But Teresa dodges the blade. As she does Noel's attack through the window. Teresa and Clare escape to the street below. Teresa's Preemptive Sensing does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 125–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 After Priscilla fails to bring down Teresa, the rest of the team joins in. Despite Sophia's greater strength, Teresa proves too agile for Sophia's power moves. One-by-one, Teresa defeat the warriors. And without releasing Yoma power, unlike the purge team. Under Priscilla's leadership, the purge team proves little more than an organized mob.Claymore 4, Scene 20–Scene 21, pp. 142–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Last combat' Teresa and Clare leave town.Claymore 5, Scene 22, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On a deserted plateau, Priscilla continues to fight Teresa. The purge team arrives on the scene. They watch in horror as Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 23, pp. 62–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into the One-horned Monster.Claymore 5, Scene 24, pp. 71–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Priscilla cuts off Ilena's left arm. The remnants of the purge team then attack. Noel cuts off Priscilla's arm, which regenerates. Priscilla's claws first impale Noel, then Sophia, killing them both.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 85; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Priscilla finishes off the helpless Ilena, but ignores Clare, who despises herself then after for being afraid.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 93; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Clare decides to use Organization as venue for revenge. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds a Man in Black—Rubel.Claymore 5, Scene 24, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 After the 7-year timeskip, Clare reminisces about "Muscular" Sophia during Clare's combat with Priscilla in Lautrec.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 162 Additional details 'Notes' *The concept of awakened beings is introduced into the Claymore series with Sophia's last scene *Noel not recognizing an awakened is a continuity issue that is later reconned with awakened hunts that occur before the Teresa era. Sophia's reaction is not shown 'Audio' From Claymore Intimate Persona, 永遠 Eien (Forever): Sophia—Megumi Toyaguchi 5:17 'Video' *Destructive Force of Sophia References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Yoma nest mission Category:Teresa mission